Talk:Pedestrian Dialogues in GTA San Andreas/@comment-108.129.175.99-20150126024951/@comment-108.129.175.99-20150126025200
Being Arrested Come on, do I look like gangster? I’m a businessman! Whats wrong? You ran out of donuts? You can talk about this in the shower with your buddies! Fuck you, one time! Fuck you po-po! Just shut up! Well done, cop. Well done. Ahhh, screw you, cop! Threatening someone with a gun (when he's fat) Fat man's got a gun. Ain't that a surprise, I've got a gun! Welcome to San Andreas, fool! Hey, what's cracking now? Oh shit, I got a gat. What's poppin' now? You want to get ventilated, huh? You want some lead in you? Oh yeah? That's right, I'm just a mark! I'm packing heat, fool! G's up, fool! What was you saying? Running away from the police I AIN'T NO BITCH OFFICER! I think you should stop with that shit! Car Jacking Welcome to San Andreas, fool. Remember, heroes get killed. Shit fool, you just got jacked! Give me this fucking car. Grove Street needs your car. Would you like to be a victim of a car jacking? Or a homicide? I'm having that! This is a robbery, don't make it a murder! Isn't this what they mean by "carpool"? I need that shit you driving! What's you expect? It's America. You gonna have to walk now, sucker! I'm having this! Gimme that fucking vehicle! I'm a loser, so hate me. Get out the ride! Don't take this personal, but you getting jacked! Get out the car! Get outta here punk! Roll up outta here. NOW! Thats MINE! Be cool, its just a jacking. Gimme your whip fool! Get carjacked, or get a beatin'. Easy choice, huh? Don't blame me; blame society. Now you can buy another one! Fat man needs your car (when he's fat) I'm too fat to be walking anymore bitch! (when he's fat) Caught slipping again! Hey, get out the car gangster. Heroes get popped, move! Blame society man! Get out the vehicle! Come on, get outta there! You've been slipping again, huh? Let's move on. Go on fool, out! Don't make me shoot you homie! Stealing A Bike Gimme that fucking bike! Damn, you fell off? Gravity's a bitch isn't it? You ain't gonna cry now are you? Off the bike! I'm having that bike! Get off that bike! Now don't make this get really ugly. You just got jacked! OFF! Don't mind me! Keep quiet and you won't get beat up over no bike. You want a beating as well? Gimme that bike! Don't make this worse for yoursef! I want your bike! I need your bike! I'm gonna have to borrow this bike! I'm having this bike! GET yo' ass off. I need to borrow this bike bitch! Crashing Into Another Vehicle Did you buy your license? Inbreeding makes you dumb, huh? My car! What kind of license you got? Fishing license? Whats your poison: grin or gin? Ah, for fuck's sake! My car!! My fucking car!! Having a bad week, huh? I'll make it worse, for that! Your mom must be proud of your driving, fool! Fuck, you hit me! Damn! My Whip! Did you steal your license?! You hit me! I'm gonna hit you back! Idiot! What in fuck's name are you doing?! My ride! Fool! Ahhh, screw you! Look where you going! What you been drinking?! How you allowed to drive if you blind?! Oh, you asshole! My shit! Can anyone in this state drive? You've been drinking brake fluid! Who let you out of the mental home? Ahhh G! You a comedian asshole?! Now that ain't exactly funny! You have to apologize before I get out and hit you! You think that's funny? Falling From A Building Oh, shit! Damn! What the fuck! Bullshit! I don't need this shit! Oh, motherfucker! I hate gravity! Shit, damn! Aaaah! Oh, fuck, shit! Noooo! Oh, hell no! Oh Jesus! Ahh! Oh, no! Aaaah, no! Fighting Make it easy on yourself and run away! Come on! Fight then! Come on! Punch! This gonna be easy bitch! Oh, you real hard huh? I warn you, I don't give a fuck! You got scraps huh? You got scraps huh bitch? You think you tough? Do you know who your fucking with? Head up, you and me! Your fucking with Carl Johnson! You know who you up against? You know who you messing with? It's your funeral asshole! You should back down and run away! You little punk! Run away fool! You gonna back down soon? Run away bitch! Come on! Show me what you got! Toe to Toe fool! Come on asshole, then fight! You just a bitch! You dead motherfucker! (when he's fat) I ain't a fat bitch, bitch! (when he's fat) I'm gonna eat you fool! (when he's fat) I'm gonna flatten you, fucker! (when he's fat) I'm big but I ain't slow! (when he's fat) I'm gonna put you to sleep punk! (when he's fat) Who you callin' a fat slob? (when he's fat) You got a problem with the big man huh! (when he's fat) I ain't just a fat slob, asshole! (when he's fat) I got weight on my side. (when he's fat) I'm too fat to walk anymore punk! (when he's robust) I'm gangsta. (when he's robust) I'm showstopper! (when he's robust) I ain't called Mr. Muscle for nothin'. (when he's robust) I'm big and fast. (when he's robust) Who you callin' a bendico? (when he's robust) You got a problem with Mr. Muscle Man, huh! (when he's robust) I ain't takin' this shit fool! (when he's robust) I got muscle on my side. (when he's robust) Yo ass is a waste of time, fool! I'm rich and fucking crazy! (when he's rich) Come on, fool, run away. Nobody punches CJ! You think you can take me on, you punk? Give up, homeboy. Let's do it, come on! Oh, you think your hard? I'm your worst nightmare fool, so give up. You calling CJ a bitch? You in a whole lot of trouble tough guy. Go on, run away homie. Let's go bitch. Trust me, I don't give a shit. Hit me then, homeboy. Let's do it, come on. It's on now! I'm about to lose my temper! Killing Pedestrians Welcome to America! Call the army, I'm a fucking maniac! Yeah, I'll shoot you in your face! I'm a punk? Am I? Welcome to San Andreas! I don't give a fuck! I'm a lunatic, fool! I'm a well dressed maniac, fool! Bitches! Welcome to Ganton, fool! Bang, bang, bang! Asshole! You should of stayed at home. You tricks! Punk ass bitches! You mark! G.S.F. for life! Picking Up Money Guess you won't be needing this now. (when he's fat) This should help keep my belly full. (when he's fat) Lunch money. (when he's fat) I should use this for a good dinner. Gimme that Grip! Aww you so kind. Ah, look at all this paper! Thanks, bitch! Next time you should put it in the bank! I need this more than you, I think. Is that all you got? Cheap fool! Give me them dollars! Come on, pay me! I'm a real criminal. I'll take that paper. That's going in my retirement fund! Is this for me? Gimme those chips! Yeah, them my ducats now. I like to share too, thank you. Hey, pay a nigga! Send 'em ducats over here! With a mean bastard like you around here, crime really don't pay. Hey, gimme that paper! You don't need it no more, huh? When the police are crashing into him I'm not laughing, cop asshole! You're fucking me off! Complimenting an NPC after they praised his apparel These clothes? Yeah, they're tight. Just some old kicks baby. Straight. Good looking. Fo' sho, thanks. Yeah, they gangster ain't they? This how Grove street kick it. Thanks gangster. Alright. Straight gangster. Know what I'm saying? My G'ed up apparel? Yeah, straight. Whatch you expect, huh? Complimenting an NPC after they praised his tattoo's That's why I had them hit up on me. Pure gangster, homie. They just tat's fool. But I got the heart to back them up. Yeah pretty gangster ain't they. Yeah i hear you, cool. Complimenting an NPC after they praised his haircut The fade? It's straight gangster. This cut? Awe thanks. Awe, thanks G. Yeah, good lookin'. Complimenting an NPC after they praised his muscles Thanks, I've been lifting a lot of weights. Yeah, I've been lifting a lot, you know. Yeah. Cool. Fo' sho. Thank you. Awe, thanks. Straight. Complimenting an NPC after they praised his hygiene Yeah, I've just takin' up washing, G. Negative remark to an NPC after they've criticized his tattoo's Why don't you shut your bitch mouth, punk! Yeah, and you just a punk ass bitch. Well why don't you go and join the line to bang your mama! Accepting a prostitute visit Moms, I'm so sorry about this. You don't have no VD do you bitch? Recruiting Gang Members They told me you was a buster, prove me wrong. I'm gonna put in some work, you down? C'mon dude, roll wit' me. C'mon man, we're families. C'mon, Grove Street 4 Life dawg. Dude you ain't no Balla or no buster. Losing at the casino Fuck you and your casino! Singing Warm it up Kane! Warm it up CJ! Warm it up Kane! Girl you dropped a bomb on me! Express yourself! Because i'm from Grove Street! Never gonna get it, Never gonna get it, beyatch! Young hearts be free tonigh....! Aww what was it... Rollercoaster...! Ain't nuttin but a G thang, bab-ay.... Two loc'ed out nigga's going crazy.... Move your body, move your body.... Take your time and let me love you good....